


First Meeting

by LightningPriestess



Series: Life of Torchwood [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF, Torchwood RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the gang first meets Gareth....</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND HAVE NOTHING AGAINST EVE MYLES!!!

Kai always looked back fondly on the memory of meeting Gareth for the first time. He wasn't really sure why- apart from the fact that Gareth was everything that someone could want in a friend. He was smart, gentle, mischievous, devious, gentle, compassionate, caring and highly passionate. 

FLASHBACK STARTS

"Where are we going then?" Eve had demanded.

With a sigh, Burn replied, "A friend of mine got the part of Ianto and I told the director that I was going to take you lot to see him."

"Is he going to be okay with us all turning up a his house?" Scott questioned.

Burn grinned as he replied, "Absolutely!!"

Kai gazed in awe at the house in front of them as they pulled up outside. It was in a semi-circle shape with the ground floor being made up entirely of glass windows while the top half was bamboo.

As we walked up to the front door and knocked, it was opened by a little girl with ebony hair that curled slightly at the shoulders, wide sky blue eyes and a slightly upturned button nose with a slender and lean stature. 

"Tad! Uncle Burn's here with a bunch of weirdo's!" She shouted before turning to Burn and saying, 

"Tell Tad that I went to Misha's, alright?"

He nodded and asked, "Sure, but who's Misha?"

"He plays Castiel in Supernatural. He lets me go over and harass Jared."

As she left a young man appeared with a startling resemblance to the girl with the same stature, hair, eyes and pale skin tone- it was obvious that this was her father.

"Burn!" He exclaimed happily and we watched as he launched himself at Burn who caught him in a hug. 

"Heya pipsqueak! These are the rest of the main cast of Torchwood."

He grinned, a bright sunny smile as he replied, "It's nice to meet you all- I'm Gareth David-Lloyd!"

John smiled at him as he said, "Well I'm John Barrowman and this is my partner Scott Gill."

"I'm not actually part of Torchwood." Scott explained and relaxed a little when Gareth grinned at him.

"I'm Naoko Mori and this is Kai Owen and Eve Myles."

He merely smiled, "The girl who just ran off is my daughter Lily- she spends Friday nights with Misha because they're the only nights that both Jared and Jenson are there too."

"So, wait a minute. You're telling me that you let your eight year old kid stay in a house with three grown men?!?" Eve demanded looking aghast at the mere thought.

Gareth frowned at her as he said, "Misha is a friend of mine like Burn and they're both Lily's godfathers, who is ten not eight. He wouldn't let anything happen to her!"

Eve just scoffed.

FLASHBACK END

Kai can still remember on the rant of the century that Burn had gone off on once we all got back to John and Scott's house- he'd raged and screamed at Eve that she had no right to question Gareth's judgments and that Gareth and Lily were so close that she would definitely tell him if anything happened. 

Kai still believes that this was the beginning of Eve's bitterness towards anything that involved Gareth.


End file.
